


Babytalks!!

by ForYourAmusement



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Because Teenagers are Nothing Without Angst, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Humor, I Seem To Enjoy Torturing My Characters, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, No Incest, Oh It's Going To Be A Doozy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Suicide, Teen Angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYourAmusement/pseuds/ForYourAmusement
Summary: Papa Emeritus I—before he was actually Papa Emeritus I—is instructed to care for and raise his much younger brothers. Sibling shenanigans ensue, schoolwork is (never) done, making friends is surprisingly hard, and puberty sucks a lot.





	1. Prologue I: Valentino

          "Father? What are you—"

          Papa Nihil interrupted him impatiently. "Let me in, Emilio. I need to speak with you." He said, but he was already brushing past him.

          "I— you—! Ugh," Emilio sighed heavily as he closed the door and turned to glare at his father. "Do you not realize how late it is, father? I have a very important meeting in the morn...ing..."

          He trailed off, staring intensely at the bundle in his father's arms that he just noticed he was holding.

          "Don't worry. I already cleared your schedule for tomorrow." Nihil replied absently.

          "You what?!" Emilio squawked in anger. "Why do you do this, father? And—goodness gracious—and more importantly, why do you have a child?!"

          "This is your brother, Emilio. His name is Valentino."

          "My... my brother? What—”

          “A sister found him on the stairs of the cathedral with a letter along with him. She brought him in, considering it was downpouring.” His eyes darkened as he handed the infant over to Emilio, who lunged forward clumsily to grab him.

          Emilio took a moment to look over his new “brother.” Despite all the commotion that was going on all around him, the little babe was sleeping peacefully with slightly parted lips. He had ashen skin and a fuzzy head with odd little nubs on each side of his forehead, and he seemed to curl into Emilio, which made the man smile gently.

          Emilio glanced over to where his father was standing and watching him. “What did the letter say?” He asked quietly. “And... what will we do with him?”

          “You can see it for yourself,” Nihil said and produced a weather-torn envelope, which he threw carelessly onto Emilio’s coffee table. “As for your brother... well, you will be the one to care for him.”

          “I can’t take care of him, father! I am a bishop—I have duties to attend to! Why can’t you give him to one of the sisters or ghouls to watch over him?” Emilio questioned.

          “I don’t want any of the sisters to raise him, and I don’t want any of the ghouls to even be near him. You are the only one I trust to protect him, Emilio.” His father answered.

          Emilio blinked confusedly. “You don’t trust them?”

          “No.”

          “Not even Sister Imperator...?”

          Nihil leveled a cold stare onto him. “No.”

          Emilio tensed under the weight of his gaze. In the following moment, his father seemed to gauge him for some other reaction, but when he seemingly found none, he left Emilio behind in his room with no other words. The door closed behind him with a too-loud bang in the cold silence of the room.

          He stood there for who-knows-how-long until Valentino began to stir in his arms. His eyes snapped down just in time to see the baby open his, and everything stopped. Valentino’s eyes were just like his—mix-matched, and little Valentino seemed to realize it, too. He raised a chubby hand up to Emilio’s face and made a soft gurgling noise, utterly entranced by this man holding him.

          Emilio chuckled softly and grabbed Valentino’s fist to shake it gently.

          “Hello, fratellino. I am Emilio, your big brother.” He murmured and caressed the side of Valentino’s head. “I’m not quite sure what happened for you to end up with me—" his eyes flickered over to the envelope on the coffee table briefly, "—but it would appear you are now stuck with me, eh? And as much as I would love to get to know you more, I am quite tired! So much excitement in such a short amount of time. And you must still be tired, yes? Being out in that rain..."

          As if on cue, little Valentino yawned. Emilio chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before he began to march off in the direction of his bedroom.

          "I thought as much! So let us go to sleep, fratellino... And I'll figure this all out in the morning..."


	2. Prologue II: Alessandro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Much appreciated!

          Valentino's head flittered up when he heard the tell-tale sign of the front door being slammed closed. He was three years old then and quite articulate at such an age. When his fratello did not come into the bedroom right away to check up on him, Valentino decided to slip off the bed and go see what was taking him so long. He walked through the door of the bedroom, and his ears were immediately assaulted by two types of crying: high-pitched screaming and quiet sobs.

          Valentino glanced over to where his brother was slumped against the door, a hand covering his face and his other hand grasping a little child, who was the more obvious source of the noise. He watched for a moment before he made a derisive noise and called out to his brother.

          "Fratello?"

          "Tino!" Emilio gasped and flew into the sitting position. The movement jostled the baby in his arm and made him cry harder. His red eyes landed on Valentino, and as he hastily wiped away the wetness, he struggled around for a reponse. "I...I'm sorry, fratellino. I—”

          “What happened, Milio?” Valentino asked flatly.

          His brother flinched at the coldness in his tone and averted his gaze towards the whimpering infant in his grasp. His eyes began to fill with tears again, and they streaked down his cheeks. In that moment, Emilio felt plain anguish, and it intensified the longer he stared at the baby.

          “Our father... he...” Emilio trailed off with a sigh. “He never asks for my thoughts and feelings on anything, and it gets very... frustrating, Valentino. Another child had been delivered to the chapel in the night, and.... it is our fratellino.”

          Valentino’s eyes widened and he quickly toddled his way over to his brother. He peered down at his... fratellino... and thoroughly scrutinized him. “Our little brother?”

          “Yes.” Emilio said quietly. “I am not sure what to do, though... I couldn’t possibly leave him here alone with you. I—shouldn’t even be leaving you alone, anyways. Lucifer almighty, that old man is making my life more difficult than it needs to be. He could at the very least send someone to babysit...”

          Valentino watched as his brother rubbed his eyes furiously, and he tilted his head to the side. “Why can’t I take care of him, fratello? He is very small and noisy, but I could watch him for you, fratello!”

          Emilio smiled gently. “You could, but once you are older, Tino.” He said before he gathered himself and his little brother up and stood. “You are much too young, unfortunately, so I will have to strike up a deal with that fool...”

          “I am plenty old, fratello!” Valentino exclaimed with a stomp of his foot. He proceeded to hold up four fingers to Emilio with great urgency. “I am almost this old, too! I can watch... uh... fratellino, yes!”

          “We will see, Tino.” His brother replied with a small laugh.

          Emilio went over to the sofa to sit and properly look over the newest addition to his continually shrinking apartment, and Valentino clamored up next to him. The floor wasn’t all that comfortable, and the man could already feel a crit in his neck. He ignored it in favor of his brother, though.

          He ran his fingers through his fratellino’s soft hair, quickly noticing that he and this boy shared the same milky skin complexion while he had little nubs like Valentino that he knew would soon grow into horns. Emilio let out a breathy laugh when a mix-matched gaze stared up at him through red cheeks with bright curiosity shining clear as the day within it.

          “I am sorry that I upset you, little one. You don’t look so good with such irritated eyes.” He whispered.

          His fratellino cooed at him and reached out with a chubby fist just like Valentino had when Emilio first met him, and just like he had with Valentino, Emilio gently shook his fist.

          “Hello, mio caro, I am Emilio, and this is Valentino. We are your big brothers.”

          “Yes!” Valentino said before he carefully poked his new fratellino’s forehead. “I am Valentino. We have the same head things! What is your name?”

          Emilio raised an eyebrow. “...Uh, Tino, he cannot speak yet.”

          “What? Then how is he supposed to tell us his name?”

          Emilio chuckled. “Father gave him his name just as he gave us ours.”

          “Huh? Then... what is his name, fratello?” Valentino glanced at him, confused.

          “Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you.” Emilio blushed and smiled with embarrassment. He gazed into his fratellino’s eyes again, and he immediately felt just a little bit better about everything and thought that, perhaps, everything was going to end up alright.

          “His name is Alessandro, Tino.”

          “Aless...andro... that’s a good name. I like it.”

          “Hmm, I’m glad you approve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prologues are really short! I hope once we get into the actual, actual story, then they will lengthen up as I type more!! ALSO, I made Papa II and III be three years apart instead of three months because it'll be better for the story! :P Cardinal will show up soon, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time ever doing stuff for the Ghost fandom! I hope you, oh gracious reader, will enjoy this piece of probably-badly-written-fanfiction! I don't own anything. This was made just for funsies! Any constructive criticism will be appreciated (I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing)!! :D


End file.
